Shizukana Tomiko
"Eeeeh, why put off for today when you can not do it and party, right?” Appearance Kana usual attire is a black hoodie with red horizontal stripes. Kana wears a dark brown shirt with neon green 'splotches' on it. She wears a dark blue skirt with matching leggings which reaches down to her ankles. As for shoes, she wears black sneakers with neon green highlights. Overall she has a lanky build alongside very pale skin and has black eyes, which you wouldn't normally be able to see since she sports's red shades with an orange tint to them. Her hair is brunette and is worn in a ponytail fashion. She always sports her signature wireless red headphones hanging around her neck. Personality Kana is extremely laid back and takes a rather easy going attitude towards almost any activity, to the chagrin of the others considering the stakes of the 'game' their playing. Because of this she is she acts like a mediator of sorts towards the group at times...though she pretty much never actually does any direct confrontation. Kana is pretty lazy and would often look or make excuses as to avoid any type of work whether it's manual labor or requires some brain power and isn’t above using her silver tongue to get her out of a jam. She often considers herself a free spirit and encourages other to have a good time with a motto of her being: “And don’t sweat the bad stuff, ‘kay dude?”. Skills and Abilities Backstory People are moving to the beat and dancing as the infectious atmosphere of the club goes underway. Above them lights multi-colored lights illuminate the dim lighting as everyone bodies came be seen moving up and down, all enraptured by the ear-pounding, yet encasing beats. At the front of of it all, with the widest “I am so loving this!” grin she could pull off was Kana Tomiko, better known to all nightlife-ers as DJ Kana. At the age of thirteen, she managed to sneak her way into one of Japan’s most well known nightclubs. Being a more or less self-taught disc jockey prior to that she decided to test her skills on that fateful night to determine whether or not she should continue in her die-hard partier career. Needless to say, by the time anyone else had realized the one who turned the nightclub into an all out rave-fest needed to be in by eleven, she was instant hit with the crowd. From their the disc jockey was booked for private parties, public events, the works! Each time she went, it was a guarantee the place would be liven. What also, guaranteed was her place in Hope’s Peak Academy, turning up the tunes in the prestigious academy as the Super High School Level Techno Disc Jockey. Relationships Koichi Kobayashi Despite being pretty much near polar opposites, with Kana being upbeat and outgoing and Koichi being stoic and analytical, Kana enjoys hanging around with him and is often eager to help him 'lighten up' with some of her more inane activities. Even after Koichi's reveal, Kana harbors no ill-will against him, even going as far to 'date' him (something which had their relationship to just being friends). Likewise, Koichi doesn't mind putting up with her and even helps her out if she request's it. At times, Kana's antics can leave him exasperated to the point of him, rarely, breaking his calm demeanor to reprimand her Hana Ichii and Kagari Ishihara Kana affectionately calls them her 'Dublings' and seems to hold a soft spot for the duo ever since their failed attempts at hoarding food, even going so far to clear Kagari's name after he was accused of murdering Takuya Hiroto and even calling upon Hana for her help with the film room locked mystery. Despite a rocky star, name Kana choking him for a prank, Kagari seems to have warmed up to her to the point of going along with her plans...if rather amoral. As for Hana, the duo seem to have an older/younger sister like relationship with the girls getting along rather splendid, though Hana is embarrassed over Kana's perverted tendencies and Kana shows exasperation over her naivety. Angela Bellini One of Kana's most confusing relationships, even more so than Koichi, is with Angela who she affectionately refer's to as her 'younger sister'. Despite this, the two differ variously in terms of personality and lifestyles: Angela is the responsible rule following moral guardian and Kana being a carefree and morally ambiguous DJ. Kana, regardless, still shows affection to the opera singer and has been shown to care for her, even going out in harsh weather to make sure she get's inside despite Angela dismissing their relationship after learning of her 'date' with Koichi. Prior to this, Angela became her 'guardian' during the chapter two motive to watch over her, so she doesn't do anything reckless and punishing the older teen if she does, and her actions imply she does care for the disc jockey in a way. The two reconcile shortly thereafter convincing Angela to come inside and with, Angela admitting she does care for Kana and the others, even willing to give them another chance (much to Kana's delight). Kanata Kazekara One of the first people Kana ever met with of Class 79 and one she immediately got along with due to their first name similarities. From there she referred, Kanata as her 'little sister' and wished to help do a conjoint final act for Kanata once they escaped the ski lodge. Kanata, though wary at first, warmed up to the girl who was supportive of her dreams and the duo shared a friendship bracelet. However, this dream was to be left unfulfilled after Kanata's death as a result of Hayate suffocating her with a pillow. Due to Kana's ignorance of the killing game, she believed Kanata was back at home. Kana learned the truth after her punishment from both Seichii and Shiina, and mourned over her lost, depressed that the final act will no longer come into fruition. Trivia Category:Student Category:Female Student